Electrochemical pH meters are used to measure water quality and chemical solutions. Often, these meters make contact with the water or solution itself. Waterproof electrochemical meters have been available for some time. pH meters commonly use the pH industry standard BNC connector. The BNC connector is compatible with a wide selection of application specific pH probes, but is unfortunately not waterproof. When liquid is in contact with the connector, corrosion and other related problems can arise.
A number of solutions have been attempted to waterproof the probe connection none of them satisfactory. For example, BNC connectors on the meter are covered with a waterproof plug when not in use. When in use, however, the BNC connection is not waterproof. pH meters use non-standard, waterproof connectors specific to the manufacturer. These meters do not take advantage of the wide variety of pH probes compatible with industry standard BNC connectors. U.S. Pat. No. 4,702,710 purportedly discloses a BNC connector with a waterproof hood. However, movement in the probe cord, which happens when taking readings with the disclosed connector, opens a gap between the connector cover and the instrument allowing liquid to enter.
A need therefore exists for a waterproof BNC connector that overcomes those issues described above. These, as well as other related advantages, will be described in the present disclosure.